Lost
by dailyangel88
Summary: Booth leaves Brennan and she is lost. Read if you want to.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Bones characters, and this story is for entertainment purposes only.

**AN:** I've never written anything for Bones before so it should be interesting, enjoy.

"You promised me" she whispered as the cold night air blew her hair out of her face.

No one spoke back, no one ever did.

That just made everything harder.

The way he died was so ludicrous; he'd been coming to see her. With that stupid grin on his face and one of his outrageously colourful ties that always stood out from his white shirt.

He'd just dropped off Parker about an hour before coming over; they had agreed to meet outside of the diner before going to meet Angela and Hodgins.

It had been bad timing, neither of them saw the car coming.

"_**Bones!" he yelled and quickly threw her back onto the pavement.**_

_**He didn't have time to react before the yellow cab hit him.**_

_**Booth flung over the car as the impact of the crash took its toll.**_

"_**BOOTH!" her jagged cry echoed through the quiet street as she ran to him, not noticing the pain in her ankle or wrist.**_

"_**Booth" she touched his cheek and immediately set about finding a pulse, she touched her fingers to his neck...nothing.**_

_**Tears began to make their way down her face as she frantically began CPR.**_

"_**One, two, three, four, five..." the rest of the counting was in her head as she pounded on his chest, she tipped his head back and opened his mouth, breathing as much air as she could into his.**_

"_**Come on...please Seeley" her hands shook and she noticed an ambulance approaching.**_

"_**You promised not to leave me! Not you! You always stayed! You promised not to leave me!" her voice rose and she began to shake him.**_

_**One of the paramedics gently took her away from him as the other started to try and revive him.**_

_**Brennan's body stopped shaking and she went stiff. **_

_**They were too late. **_

Tears made their way down her face as she remembered the medic pronouncing Booth as dead. She'd cried out for them to help him and they had given her a mixed look of sympathy and worry.

When Brennan was at the hospital she'd been asked to phone someone. She had called Angela, saying coldly to the artist that Booth was dead. Angela had broken into sobs and an hour later they had been at the hospital.

She stepped closer to the edge of the building, this was the first time that she'd ever come up here and it was to do something so full of grief. She looked down at her dress; it had been Seeley's favourite.

She closed her eyes and gave one final look to the sky "I'm sorry Seeley".

Brennan put one foot out in front of her and jolted her body forward.

"NO!" A scream from behind her got her attention but she didn't listen.

She felt her body begin to fall and then felt herself roughly tugged back up by the fabric of her shawl that was attached dress.

"No let me go!" she screamed at the person that was holding her back from being with Booth.

As she was pulled back over the ledge she noticed that the person who saved her was Jack.

"Brennan you can't do this, not this, Booth would have wanted you to live not die! Especially not like this!" his words didn't register for a few moments and then she sobbed.

"I want it to be over! Why, can't it be over?!"She screamed as he held her.

Angela came up the stairs, she and Hodgins had decided to go and look after Brennan and when she hadn't opened her apartment door, Hodgins had come to check if she was planning on doing something stupid, while Angela checked her apartment.

Angela looked at her crying friend and slowly sunk to her knees next to Jack.

Her body shaking sobs soon became unsteady breaths and soon she was just lying in her friend's arms.

_**Two years later**_

"Hello Seeley" Brennan sat next to his grave.

"I'm here to tell you that Isabella's doing well, she had a small cold a few weeks ago but she's better now" Brennan shuddered as rain started to fall.

"I have to go, but remember I love you so much and I still miss you ever day...each day I'll find something that reminds me of you, your socks, one of those wacky ties, your handgun".

Her hair was matted to her face and her eyes were becoming red "A note you left me to tell me you were going to be home late and that you loved me". Tears poured down her face as she outlined his name on the gravestone.

"I love you" she whispered before turning and walking away to the smiling face of her and Booth's daughter.

"Come on Sweetie let's go," Angela put a comforting arm around Brennan and they walked out of the cemetery.

Brennan gave one final glance at Booth's resting place.

_**Beloved fiancée, caring father and loyal friend,**_

_**The End**_

**AN:** Soyou like it. Review, you hate it. Review, you just want to get your voice heard, review.


End file.
